A Taile From A Little Star
by Katzugary Kanamy
Summary: A Taile From A Little Star: Porque toda estrella tiene algo que contar. El cuento de una pequeña estrella. Ligero OoC. Souma. KidXChrona SoulXChrona. ¡Feliz día de San Valentin!


**_A Taile From A Little Star_**.

**_Porque toda estrella tiene algo que contar..._**

**_El cuento de una pequeña estrella._**

_-Cuenta la leyenda que hace tiempo existió un príncipe que estaba profundamente enamorado de la princesa del reino vecino, el príncipe, para demostrarle lo mucho que le amaba decidió regalarle una estrella, la más bella, así que subió a la parte más alta que había en su castillo y estiro sus manos hacia el cielo para tomar la estrella más bella. En su emoción por tener dicha estrella en sus manos, el príncipe tropezó y dejo caer la estrella al suelo haciendo que esta se rompiera en cientos de pedazos, en su desesperación el príncipe unió todos los pedazos de la estrella y se la entregó a su amada…-_

* * *

Ahí estaba el, como cada noche, esperando bajo la ventana de su amada princesa, esperando a que ella le dedicase tan siquiera una sonrisa o una sencilla mirada de cariño, el no exigía demasiado, solo una mirada, solo quería _"algo" _de cariño de ella hacia él, ¿Acaso aquello era mucho pedir? Tal vez, pero él no se rendiría, aquel príncipe de blanca cabellera y ojos de rubíes era mucho más obstinado que todos aquellos príncipes mediocres que se habían acercado a la princesa de aquel reino.

-¡Princesa!- Grito el príncipe albino bajo el gran ventanal, como lo hacía cada noche.- ¡Oh amada princesa sal de ahí para poder verte! ¡Princesa!-

Sin embargo, los ventanales no se abrían, el príncipe sintió una opresión en el pecho y un malestar que lo hacía temblar, apretó con fuerza sus puños y mordió su labio inferior, ¿Por qué su princesa no salía? ¿Acaso se había olvidado de él? Un millón de preguntas se formaron en su cabeza, un millón de preguntas que se desvanecieron al ver como los ventanales de la recamara de su amada se abrían lentamente.

-¡Oh mi amada princesa!- Dijo el príncipe mientras extendía sus manos a su amada, la cual salía lentamente de su habitación y se recargaba en el delgado barandal de su frio balcón de piedra, los ojos del príncipe se iluminaron de manera magnifica y feliz comenzó a alagar a su princesa - ¡Mi bella princesa que iluminas la noche con tu belleza!– Exclamó el príncipe, sentía que su corazón lo abandonaría de lo furioso que latía contra su pecho.

-¿Que acaso no te cansas de venir a verme?- Exclamó por fin la princesa de manera fría mientras recargaba su pálido rostro contra el barandal y miraba de manera indiferente al príncipe con sus ojos violetas– ¿No me responderás?-Interrogó mientras meneaba su cabeza de tal manera que sus cabellos entre rosados y amoratados caían libres sobre su rostro y cubrían parte de él.

-¡Jamás!-Grito el príncipe- ¡Jamás me cansare de venir a verte Chrona!

-Pero yo ya me he cansado de salir a verte Soul- respondió con indiferencia la princesa mientras se incorporaba y sacudida su vestido- te pido que no vuelvas, jamás…

Tras aquellas palabras el príncipe sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, se sintió el ser más diminuto del mundo ¿Por qué a él? ¿Acaso él no había cumplido todos y cada uno de los caprichos de su amada princesa? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

-¡Pídemelo! ¡Pídeme lo que sea!- Grito desesperado-¿Quieres nuevas tierras? ¡Las tendrás como obsequio! ¿Quieres joyas? ¿Oro? ¿Dinero? ¡Lo tendrás! –En aquel momento de desesperación el príncipe era capaz de regalar su alma si su amada se lo pidiese, regalaría lo que fuera-¡Pídeme lo que quieras!-

-Una estrella.- Respondió la princesa sin siquiera cambiar su semblante frío y despectivo.- Dame la más bella estrella que encuentres en el cielo y tal vez puedas seguir mirándome.-

-Una estrella ¿Solo eso quieres?- Él príncipe sonrió- ¡Te daré mil estrellas si así lo deseas! Solo espérame volveré, te lo juro volveré con tu estrella- la princesa nuevamente ni se inmuto y simplemente entro a su habitación, por su parte el príncipe monto su caballo y comenzó a cabalgar hasta el horizonte, ahí donde el cielo se une con la tierra con el firme objetivo de tomar una estrella, la más bella.

Cabalgo durante días, semanas, meses, años, hasta que finalmente llego al final del horizonte, era el lugar más magnifico del mundo, había bosques, lagos y montañas, sin embargo el príncipe ni se inmuto en apreciar la belleza de aquel lugar y se apresuró a subir a la punta de la montaña más alta, al llegar a la cima observo atento el oscuro cielo estrellado.

Paso su mirada por cada una de las estrellas que había hasta que miró una pequeña estrella con un brillo especial, sin duda alguna aquella estrella era hermosa, la más hermosa estrella en el cielo, el príncipe estiro sus brazos, los estiro lo más que pudo hasta tocar la pequeña estrella y finalmente tomarla.

Estaba tan feliz, observo en silencio la estrella, después de un año de buscarla ahí estaba, la tenía entre sus manos, era pequeña y frágil pero sobre todo bella… ¡Si era bella! Justo como la quería su princesa.

Sin perder más tiempo el príncipe tomó y guardo la estrella entre sus ropas y monto de nuevo su caballo para emprender el viaje hacia su amada, viajo día y noche sin descanso hasta que por fin pudo divisar el gran castillo de su amada, cabalgo más aprisa y de manera desesperada, sin embargo en su loca carrera por llegar al lado de su amada princesa la pequeña estrella se salió de entre sus ropas y cayó al piso rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos…

El príncipe detuvo su loca carrera y bajo de su caballo para observar a la estrella que yacía en pedazos bajo su mirada incrédula, ¿Qué haría ahora? Ya no podía darse el lujo de volver al final del horizonte y tomar otra estrella, ahora solo podía hacer una cosa.

El príncipe tomo desesperadamente entre sus manos los pedazos de estrella y los comenzó a unir, sin embargo en su desesperación por unirlos no se percató de que estaban siendo mal acomodados, pero esto poco le importó ya que solo tenía una cosa en mente, entregar aquella estrella a su amada, y así, con aquel firme objetivo en su mente, termino de unir los fragmentos de la estrella y salió al encuentro de su princesa.

Al llegar al castillo, el príncipe se detuvo bajo el gran ventanal de la habitación de su amada princesa y comenzó a gritar con desesperación el nombre de su amada seguido de halagos y frases de amor para ella, sin embargo nadie salió a verlo…

Y ahí estaba el, de nuevo bajo aquel ventanal a la espera de su amada con la más bella estrella en sus manos, y su corazón agazapado en las profundidades de su pecho pero nadie salía a verle.

-¡Chrona, amada princesa mía!- Grito con desesperación el albino- ¡Oh amada mía, sal de tu habitación!- Sin embargo nadie salió, el príncipe tomo aire y grito una vez más- ¡Princesa!- Esta vez su grito fue aún más audible, estaba seguro de que ahora su grito no solo había llegado a oídos de su princesa si no que había llegado inclusive a oídos de todo el pueblo.

Lentamente los ventanales comenzaron a abrirse, los ojos del príncipe se iluminaron y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa, ya podía verse la silueta de su princesa, pero como si de una mala y cruel broma del destino se tratase, la princesa no salió sola, por el contrario iba en compañía del príncipe de uno de los reinos del norte.

-Volviste- dijo la princesa con cierto desgano mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del otro príncipe- pensé que habías desistido, e inclusive que hubieras muerto ya -menciono sin más mientras le miraba de forma fría.

-¡Mira princesa te he traído tu estrella!- Dijo el príncipe, mientras alzaba la estrella entre sus manos y restándole importancia al contexto que le rodeaba- ¡Es la más bella de todo el cielo!-

La princesa se acercó un poco al barandal y observo con detenimiento dicha estrella al igual que su acompañante

-Pero si esa estrella está rota -dijo el príncipe de cabellos bicolor y ojos ámbar que acompañaba a la princesa- además es muy pequeña.-

-Inclusive está sucia -menciono la princesa de manera fría-¡No me interesa!-

-¡Pero princesa he ido hasta el final del horizonte por ella!- Dijo el albino- y aunque sea pequeña era la más bella.-

-¡Ya te lo dije príncipe Evans!- Dijo la caprichosa princesa alzando su tono de voz-¡Ni esa estrella rota ni tú me interesan!- Hizo una pausa y miro con desprecio al príncipe- vuelve por donde llegaste y olvídate de mí -y sin dar pie a que el príncipe reaccionara entro en su habitación seguida de aquel príncipe pelinegro.

El albino no lo podía creer, al fin su princesa le dedicaba una mira y no era más que una mirada de desprecio, sintió su corazón romperse en un millón de pedazos, bajo su mirada y apretando con fuerza sus puños emprendió una loca carrera hacia el bosque.

* * *

-¡Maldición!- Grito con furia el príncipe mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en suelo lodoso del bosque-¡Dos malditos años!- Se dijo a si mismo mientras arrojaba lejos de si la pequeña y rota estrella-¡Perdí dos años de mi vida buscando una estrella!-

El albino llevo sus manos a su cabello y se tumbó completamente sobre la fría y húmeda tierra ensuciando así sus ropas, lentamente comenzó a sollozar y maldecir su suerte, pero sobretodo maldecía a aquella estrella que yacía en pedazos junto a él…

… "Pedazos", esa palabra resonó en su mente y una sonrisa surco su enlodado rostro, era bastante curioso la estrella estaba hecha pedazos tal y como lo estaba su corazón. Tal vez aquel incidente fue un presagio, ¡Si, eso era! Aquello no había sido más que un presagio de lo que le sucedería a aquel amor enfermizo por una mujer que nunca le querría.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- aquella pregunta había sacado al príncipe de sus pensamientos, aquella voz era tan delicada y sutil -¿Necesitas ayuda?-… Y en ese momento; una mano delicada se posó suavemente sobre su hombro.

El príncipe alzo la mirada para ver al dueño de aquella melodiosa voz, miro atento y sin perder detalle de lo que sus ojos observaban; una bella chica de cabellos rubios cenizos recogidos en dos curiosas coletas y sus ojos, sus ojos tenían un profundo color jade y vestía un sencillo pero elegante vestidito blanco.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás lastimado? – La chica le miro con preocupación-¡Válgame! Estas todo cubierto de lodo, déjame ayudarte –la chica tomo una punta de su vestido y limpio el rostro del príncipe- ¡Listo como nuevo!-

El príncipe observo incrédulo la acción de la joven, no le había importado ensuciar su vestido solo para quitarle un poco de lodo al rostro de un completo extraño.

-No debiste, no tenías porque -dijo el príncipe mientras se incorporaba un poco- Ahora por mi culpa tu vestido está cubierto de lodo.-

-No importa -respondió la rubia mientras bajaba un poco su mirada- He de confesar que este vestido solo me ha traído problemas -su voz sonó un tanto triste- Perdí todo lo que tenía con tal de complacer a un chico el cual ni de broma me tomaría enserio - la voz de la chica se entrecorto y un sollozo escapo de sus labios- Por lo tanto ahora no tiene mucha importancia si ensucio un poco el vestido.-

-Vaya -murmuro el príncipe- Nos sucedió casi lo mismo -dijo mientras sonreía –Yo perdí dos años de mi vida buscando una estrella, para una chica que nunca me haría caso. Sabes creo que fui un idiota.-

-¡Ya lo creo!- Dijo la rubia mientras sonreía- Mucho gusto soy Maka Albarn.-

-Un placer señorita Albarn -dijo el príncipe mientras sonreía- Yo soy Soul Evans.-

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a charlar, aquella plática era la primera decente que el príncipe tenía en años, sin contar, claro, aquella en la que su corazón quedo hecho trisas, sin embargo la plática con aquella joven poco a poco le hizo sentir mejor, se sentía aliviado de poder desahogarse de aquel sentimiento que oprimía su pecho.

Lentamente el príncipe se fue perdiendo en aquellos bellos orbes jade que le miraban con ternura y cariño, una mirada que siempre deseo de su amada princesa, y que ahora una simple extraña le regalaba.

Pero algo pareció atraer un poco de la atención de la chica pues de una manera abrupta aquellos ojos le dejaron de ver para observar con curiosidad a la pequeña estrella rota que yacía en el suelo.

La chica se arrodillo junto a ella y la tomo entre sus manos, la examino con detenimiento y ante la mirada atónita del príncipe la joven rubia unió cada uno de los pedazos con agilidad y destreza.

-Toma -dijo la joven mientras extendía sus manos hacia el príncipe- Ahora está unida correctamente, si le entregas esta estrella a la chica que quieres, tal vez te dé una oportunidad- la chica observo como el príncipe extendía sus manos y las colocaba de manera protectora sobre las de ella mientras le sonreía.

-Ya no creo que sea necesario- dijo el príncipe mientras miraba a la chica- Puedes conservarla, la estrella no significara nada ahora para aquella mujer sin corazón a la cual una vez creí haber amado, sin embargo tú la cuidaras correctamente- el príncipe hizo una pausa y sonrió.

-¿Crees que sería corrector que yo la conservase?- Interrogo la rubia mientras le miraba con extrañeza

-¡Ya lo creo! –El príncipe sonrió- Te he de proponer algo, tal vez te resulte un tanto extraño, o inclusive incomodo, sin embargo no dejare escapar la oportunidad – el príncipe hizo una pausa nuevamente y suspiro- Creo que me he enamorado de ti, ¡No! ¡Estoy seguro! Me he enamorado y esa estrella representa lo bello de mi amor por ti, consérvala hasta el día que te vuelva a ver y si tú correspondes mis sentimientos y el destino cree que lo nuestro es lo correcto, yo seré capaz de unir los pedazos de esa estrella correctamente, hasta entonces consérvala.

La rubia no dijo palabra alguna, inclusive, aun después de que el príncipe se fuera, simplemente asintió sonriente y prometió que algún ella cumpliría aquello que el joven albino le pedía, ella le esperaría y daría aquella estrella para que él le demostrase si era digno del amor de la chica.

* * *

Los años pasaron, ¡Oh, y vaya que pasaron! La vida transcurría tranquilamente para la joven rubia que alguna vez había ayudado a aquel gentil príncipe albino, la chica pasaba sus días mirado atreves de una pequeña ventana, esperando a que aquel príncipe llegara, sin embargo observaba con tristeza que aquello no sucedía…

Sin embargo una tarde, aquella rubia decidió salir a pasear con su estrella, y en su trayecto aquella ultima cayó al piso rompiéndose en pedazos, ¿Acaso esto también era un mal presagio como aquel día cuando el príncipe albino encontró a su antigua amada con aquel otro? ¿Acaso ese era el destino de aquel amor que la rubia había cosechado?

La rubia se tiró al piso a sollozar, si a sollozar aquella perdida tan preciada, a sollozar la perdida de aquella bella estrella, de aquel bello sentimiento.

-No llores- la rubia alzo la vista, y con aquellos bellos orbes jade, ya cristalinos por causa de las lágrimas, observo al frente de ella, ahí estaba su bella estrella nuevamente tan hermosa y completa como antes, no lo podía creer, alguien la había armado para ella... ¡Para ella!

La rubia alzo la mirada y observo, ahí frente a ella estaba un chico con cabellos albinos e intensos ojos cual rubíes, no lo podía creer, era él, ¡Él! nada más y nada menos que su príncipe.

-¿Esperaste mucho?- Interrogo el joven y la rubia negó con su cabeza mientras algunas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, no dijo nada, simplemente se abalanzo sobre el príncipe y lo beso, lo beso con tal pasión, amor, y cariño, que ni en un millón de años alguien podría igualar ese beso, la chica sonrió, el príncipe también y mientras se abrazaba y besaban ambos hablaron al unisonó, mejor dicho susurraron, un susurro inaudible para muchos aceptó para ellos dos.

_-Te amo...-_


End file.
